Problem: $\dfrac{5}{6} + \dfrac{1}{2} = {?}$
${\dfrac{5}{6}}$ ${\dfrac{1}{2}}$ $+$ ${\dfrac{5 \times 1}{6 \times 1}}$ ${\dfrac{1 \times 3}{2 \times 3}}$ $+$ ${\dfrac{5}{6}}$ ${\dfrac{3}{6}}$ $+$ $ = \dfrac{{5} + {3}}{6} $ $ = \dfrac{8}{6}$